Living with Ragna and Makoto
by Xane Kudo
Summary: Welcome to the married life of Ragna the Bloodedge and Makoto Nanaya with their daughter, Kenya. Watch as they deal with everyday problems like crazy yanderes, Mole people who fight for fanservice, Kaka-Man, the hero of love, justice and peace and his arch-nemesis, Squiggles, and Ragna's Doting Daddy with Daughter Dependency. Yep, completely normal everyday issues.


Living with Ragna and Makoto

**Just something I thought up a while back, so time to get it in place. Not sure how often I'll update this, so don't expect it on a schedule. Just enjoy each one if you want.**

**So, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Blazblue. All rights go to Arc System Works.**

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Ragna the Bloodedge momentarily looked away from his paper, a look of confusion plastered on his face, to face his 3-year-old daughter, Kenya, as the little girl looked up to him for an answer.

Now, Ragna honestly wasn't expecting something like this from his little girl, and truth be told, he wish he didn't have to handle the question, either.

He could even count the number of times someone asked him a question that he wished he never wanted to deal with.

But, here he is, home alone with his only daughter while her mother and his wife, Makoto Nanaya, was at work, leaving him to care for her and answer all her needs, one of them being an answer to her question.

"Um…Kenya…why do you want to know?" He asked. Ever since getting married, he mellowed out from being a super hard-ass who simply beat up whoever looked at him funny (and in his opinion, they deserved it) to someone who would now take the time to listen to people's needs and helped them whenever he could. He could blame the fact that his wife influenced him, and he could even blame the fact that his daughter's unrealistic cuteness turned him into a "Doting Daddy with Daughter Dependency" (Makoto's words, not his). Either way, he found this change in him to not be bad at all.

He even nearly wanted to pick up Kenya and squeeze her lovingly when she greeted him all the time. Yes, she was THAT cute, according to him, at least.

She resembled her mother in the physical aspect, even with the ears, fluffy tail, and the two random strands of hair sticking out from the top, making her a miniature Makoto. She even acted as bouncy as her! The only difference was that thanks to Ragna's side, her eyes were green, and her hair and tail was blonde (he thanked the gods that she didn't get any of his vampire features).

"Well, Miss Nolly said that she wants a baby." Kenya replied. "So I want to get her one, but Miss Buwwet says that it's hard" She looked up at her father. "But you and mommy got me from somewhere, so I was thinking that they could go to the same place and get a baby, too!" She said. "So, can you tell me where babies come from, daddy?"

Ragna blinked at what his daughter told her, and he wasn't surprised. 'Miss Nolly' and 'Miss Buwwet' was pretty much referring to the oddly acceptable lesbian couple that was Noel Vermillion and Bullet. He, to this day, still hasn't figured out just exactly how they found each other attractive. Sure, he could say that Bullet did have proportions that weren't exactly normal, like very large breasts and killer legs that would drive any man to have her for a night or two.

He should know, Kagura Mutsuki tried and somehow lived to tell the tale. He did mention a flash of red and a Prince Albert, however.

As for Noel, she was flat in the chest area, and her ass, while emphasized as nice, wasn't as nice as Bullet's. In fact, Bullet's ass was the best in the city, rivaling Litchi Faye Ling's giant melons that could barely fit her bra.

Kagura told him that too, after encountering both women, but not after experiencing internal bleeding...from a pole shoved up somewhere Ragna was sure that would traumatize any man.

According to Bullet, however, Noel has the innocence of a small bunny, and Bullet just so happens to have a weakness for small and cute things. She, like Ragna, didn't show it often.

When asked for Noel's reasoning, she simply stuttered and blushed five different shades of red, trying to list all of Bullet's good traits, like her big sister appearance, her determination to protect those close to her, and of course, her banging body.

Bullet then added the fact that she always makes Noel scream her name in bed. Ragna was mortified, since it was on his _wedding day_!

Then again, he and Makoto have done various rounds in bed as well, including various uses with her fighting outfit and, for some reason, a female version of his own outfit. Needless to say, THAT little merry-go-round-of-sex gave them the little bundle of joy that is currently looking at her father for an answer.

Oh yeah, he still hasn't answer her question.

"Well, Kenya, you see, it's not that easy." He replied. He wanted to choose his words carefully, so as to not traumatize the young girl. "You see, a lot of thinking goes into getting a baby. It's a lot of work as well, and not everyone can do the work."

He sounded calm, but he really wished that Makoto would hurry home and take her.

"So…getting a baby is a lot of work, daddy?" Kenya asked, sounding pretty sad. "Was I a lot of work, daddy?"

Ragna immediately wanted to shoot himself in the face for making Kenya sound sad.

"Absolutely not! Me and your mother love you very, very much! You are the best thing that we have in our lives! It's just that with Miss Nolly and Miss Bullet, they aren't…well…" How could he explain that neither of them had a working penis to a 3-year-old?

Kenya looked up at his with expectancy in her eyes, and Ragna nearly folded in her hands. Curse her eternal cuteness! It's illegal and she should be locked away so that no boys would take advantage of her.

He had to give an answer, so he shall do so.

"Well…you see, Kenya, Miss Nolly and Miss Bullet are a…special case. They can't get a baby as easily as most mommies and daddies can, since they're both girls. It's very hard to explain, but just know that they can't get a baby as easily." Ragna finalized. He hoped that his answer sated the little girl…

"But why is that, daddy?"

…but the ever growing curiosity of a 3-year-old was too much for the man, especially when one was as bubbly and cute as Kenya.

But of course, he already knew the struggles of same-sex couples, and the normal way of having a baby was one of them. He and Makoto already knew of Noel's desire to have a child, and they sympathized with Bullet since she could only sit there and watch and her wife weep at the prospect of not being able to conceive a child with her wife's genes.

Bullet even made the decision to take a trip to the sperm bank and use one of the sperm vials to get Noel pregnant, if even for the sake that Noel could have a child. Ragna and Makoto even suggested that they could use Ragna's as well, but Noel said that it wouldn't feel right carrying another person's child in her womb, especially when she wasn't even acquainted with them at all, and using Ragna's would feel like she betrayed her best friend.

They were currently thinking about adopting a child, but he could already guess that Noel was defiant in having Bullet's baby, and that was that. He admired her determination to bear the mercenary's child, but unless Kokonoe could come up with a way for two girls to have a baby from sex with each other, her resolve was pretty much a dream, and a pretty ridiculous one at that.

But as for now, he had a 3-year-old to answer, again.

"Kenya, you'll understand when you're older." He said, hoping to sate the girl.

She huffed in annoyance. "But I wanna know now! I don't like Miss Nolly crying all the time. It makes me sad…"

Ragna could only sigh at his daughter's stubbornness, one trait he wish he didn't pass on to her. But truth be told, he has heard Noel cry about not having a baby. Bullet told him that at the office where she worked, the other women pretty much pushed the fact in her face that being married to Bullet denied her access to a man, and they even flaunted their baby pictures to her, as if to rub in the fact that she'll never have a kid with that "walking stripper of a slut wife". Needless to say, Bullet really wanted to have a 'talk' with these ladies. Ragna only held her back because Noel would be sad that her wife was in jail for manslaughter. That, and he wanted to introduce them to a little someone named Nu.

Before he was about to answer his daughter, he heard the door open with a boisterous yell of Makoto announcing that she was home. "Ragna, Kenya, I have returned from my job that pays me money!"

Kenya jumped up and ran to her mother, leaping into her arms and snuggling in her chest. "Mommy's home! Mommy's home!"

Ragna gave a sigh of relief that his wife came back home at a somber moment. "Hey Makoto. How was work today?"

Makoto sat down in the living room, prying her daughter off her, and sighed. "You wouldn't believe the day I had! I swear, Noelle doesn't deserve all the stuff they put her through." She angrily said, handing Kenya a small honey bun, who happily accepted the treat and munched on it with gusto. "All they kept saying was that 'Noel's a disgrace to married people everywhere' 'Noel's a loose girl' 'Noel this, Noel that' I swear if Bullet doesn't kill them, I will!" She threw her hands in the air and let them flop back down.

Ragna growled. He knew Noel was being abused for being married to Bullet, and he still didn't know how they got together, but he knew that these ladies were taking things too far. "Now, Makoto, honey, we've talked about this: we'll let Nu handle it and we'll just sit on our butts all day." Even though he, himself, wanted a talk with these ladies, he'd rather let a pro killer handle it.

Makoto looked up at Ragna and smiled. Ever since they got married, both have changed physically and emotionally. Ragna still had the same white hair and green and red eyes, but his features were more mature and relaxed. She also didn't mind that he had two fake arms that, to her, really came in handy when in bed (not to mention Kenya got really excited to see her daddy with 'robo-arms'). As for her, she was still the same, genki girl she was before, except with longer hair that was in a ponytail, and a more killer body (something that Ragna takes advantage of, not that she minds at all). Her tail had gotten a bit of abuse from her daughter when she was a baby from constant pulling and hair removal, but was overall still there. As for their income, Ragna preferred to be the 'stay-at-home' type of guy, since his job was self-employed. Makoto didn't know at first what he was doing, but trusted him. Turns out, in the end, he wasn't self-employed at all, but was the guy who played Kenya's favorite character on the hit TV show, Kaka-Man and friends. He was the hero Kaka-Man, the kaka the fought for love, peace, and justice. She guessed that he kept it a secret to not ruin Kenya's love for the hero, and telling Makoto would be dangerous, since she happened to developed into a bad secret-keeper when it came to their daughter.

Makoto also blamed the fact that their daughter was extremely cute, and that because it came from her, no wonder Ragna doted on her so much. She got a glare and a 'grand night' from Ragna that day to prove her point.

Honestly, it didn't surprise her when Bang Shishigami and Taokaka created the show, and Ragna wanted the part of Kaka-Man when Kenya announced that he was her favorite hero. Yep, Doting Daddy with Daughter Dependency, indeed.

Makoto herself worked at a small office with Noel and her other best friend, Tsubaki Yayoi. Well, now it was Tsubaki Kisaragi, after her eventual marriage to Jin Kisaragi. She had also heard the dilemmas of Noel's abuse with the ladies, and wondered if she should bust out Izayoi for a 'test run' after the miracle eye surgery that had Tsubaki see again, thanks to a donation from a 'masked being of justice' (Ragna thought it was Hakumen), but held back due to her pregnancy with their daughter, who Jin wanted to name Yukianesa, after his weapon. Tsubaki agreed, and was now awaiting the arrival of their daughter.

But now that she was home, she could relax with her husband and child without a care in the world.

"You're right, Ragna" She replied. "Nu won't be caught easily, but I don't like the fact that she still thinks you like her. Though that doesn't mean you can't exploit it for your own personal gains, but just as long as you don't go messing with her, I'll be fine." She warned.

Ragna chuckled. "Don't you worry, my wife. I am yours, and yours alone." He reassured. "I married you, after all. You know how I was with women before we dated."

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, I remembered. You wouldn't touch them with a 10 foot pole, fearing that they were all crazy. But then I came into the picture, and look where we are now, married with a cute little girl," She gestured to Kenya, who finished her honey bun and was licking the glaze off her hands. Makoto handed her a wet wipe. "And living next to my best friend and her voluptuous wife." She smiled. "So, how was your day?"

Ragna sighed heavily. Makoto had a feeling that it was something awkward. "Well, your daughter asked me where did babies come from because she wanted to get Noel one." He stated.

Makoto was wrong. It wasn't awkward at all. It was just sad. She knew how much Noel wanted a child. Everyone did. To have Kenya try to help just tugged a string in her heart "I see."

Ragna just nodded. "Yeah…"

The two sat in silence, not sure how to continue the conversation. They desperately wanted to help Noel out, but she was adamant in having Bullet's child, and only Bullet's child. She knew about how everyone felt, and she knew that it was impossible to hold all the feelings in, and would sometimes try to cry in silence, but she guess she wasn't silent enough, since she was held by her wife when she did, and she swore that Bullet herself also shed tears at the abuse. She knew that it was impossible to even have a child with both and Bullet's genes, since they were both women, but she stated that she would suffer than bear another person's child.

Bullet, at many points, wanted to call out Noel on her idiocy for being so stubborn, saying that no matter how much she wished it, it would never come true. She only went along when Noel tearfully told her that she knew how stupid she was sounding, but didn't care. She just wanted to hold on to that simple dream of a family with her.

Bullet didn't have the resolve to derail her, and instead, begged Kokonoe to help her.

Kokonoe told her that it was impossible.

Even Jin, who hated Noel, stated Noel was brave for standing up in her love for the mercenary but concluded that no matter how adamant she was, unless one of them was a male, her words were empty. He was harsh, but everyone, even Noel, knew it to be true.

Until then, everyone would just have to deal with it for now.

Kenya noticed the silence in the house and watched her mommy and daddy sitting and looking very sad. She didn't like sad things, and Kaka-Man told her that when people are sad, you should hug them and tell them everything will be ok.

So, she did just that, earning her a look of surprise from both her parents. "Mommy, daddy, eberything will be ok." She said, and smiled ever so brightly.

Both Ragna and Makoto looked at each other, and smiled. They didn't expect their daughter to try a trick from a TV show to cheer them up, since they both knew where it came from, but nonetheless, it worked. So Ragna pulled everyone into a huge hug, holding his wife in one arm and his daughter in another. Makoto relaxed into his arm, feeling protected and loved, while their daughter just giggled in the family hug.

"You're right Kenya. Everything will be ok! After all, I got you." Ragna kissed his daughter's cheek. "and my lovely wife. You both are my pride and joy, and I wouldn't trade you for anything." He said before giving Makoto a loving kiss, one she was all too ready to reply back to.

Of course, Kenya replied like any 3-year-old would: grossed out. "Ewww, mommy and daddy are kissing!" She gagged while squirming in her father's embrace. Ragna and Makoto laughed at their little girl's antics.

Yep, it seems like this family will be alright…

"**OH MY GOD, I'M PREGNANT!"**

This loud announcement came from the front door, which scared the crap out of Ragna and Makoto. They both turned to see someone unexpected with something even more unexpected:

Noel Vermillion with a pregnancy test, and it read positive.

Before they could question it, her wife Bullet ran through the door, panting as she did so. She seemed like she ran a few miles non-stop. "D-dammit, Noel. How the hell do you run so fast…jeez, my chest is killing me…" She stated, standing up trying to catch her breath. Over the course of time, Bullet wore more conservative clothing, discarding the shorts in exchange for sweatpants on her days off. When she went hunting, she wore the same jacket and shirt, but switched to tight jeans to over her legs. It was because of Noel's request that she didn't show her legs to other people, saying that they were her legs to enjoy. Her hair, while still spiky, sported a ponytail in the back. Of course, her chest was still large, explaining her shortness of breath.

Noel pouted. "You're just slow, Bullet. Besides, I won't be running anymore now that I'll be having a baby." She beamed. Noel, herself, didn't change much. At least to the naked eye. Ragna figured that it was because she was a clone, but according to Bullet, she did change physically. It was just the fact that Bullet could tell you how, but then she'd have to kill you afterwards.

Ragna was about to ask about the pregnancy test, but Makoto beat him to the punch. "Um, Noelle, what's going on? What's with the pregnancy test, and if it's true, how did you get pregnant?"

Noel was only too happy to reply. "WELL! You see Makoto, when two people love each other very, very much, they decide to have se-"

Ragna had to cut her off. "NOT IN FRONT OF KENYA!" He gestured to his young daughter, who waved at Noel.

Noel waved back. "Hi, Kenya, guess what? I'm going to have a baby!"

Kenya was only too happy. "Weally? Yay! Miss Nolly's having a baby!" Then she remembered something. "So, where did you get the baby?"

Everyone looked at the young girl. "Huh?"

Kenya looked confused. "Well, I asked daddy where do babies come from, because I wanted to help you, but you have a baby now, so I want to know where did it come from."

Then all three ladies looked at Ragna, who laughed sheepishly. "Oh yeah, she did ask me. I think I told Makoto she did, as well. I don't think I told her where, though."

Makoto nodded. "Oh yeah, you did. I think it was because of how it was about Noel."

Noel blinked. "What about me?" She asked. Ragna then informed Noel and Bullet about what Kenya wanted. At the end of it all, Noel was blinking back tears and Bullet was holding her up to support her.

"I…I didn't know. I…I…I'm sorry!" Noel bowed. "I didn't mean to upset you all. I just…I just wanted to make Bullet happy…and I guess I made you all worry about me so much…"

Bullet kissed the back of her neck and looked at her lovingly. "You idiot. If you get sad, you can be sure I'll hurt whoever made you said. With that said, I really want a talk with those girls at your office." She stated, revving up her gauntlet she still kept in emergencies. Kenya thought it was cool, but not as cool as her daddy's robo-arms.

Noel tearfully smiled at her. "Bullet…" She then reached up to share a kiss with her loving wife, who returned the gesture.

Makoto squeed, Kenya gagged again, and Ragna still had a question.

"So, I don't mean to interrupt a moment, but Noel, if you're pregnant, who's the father?" Makoto nearly forgot and agreed.

Noel beamed again, almost to the point of blinding them. Seriously, how happy was she? "Oh, I thought you'd never ask, Ragna! Allow me to show you the father of my own child…" She made a dramatic gesture and pointed to Bullet. "Bullet, my darling and loving wife, is the father/mother of my child! Just so you know, she impregnated me!"

"…"

"…"

No one said a word after that. They thought it was impossible. They knew it was impossible. They finally thought Noel had gone off the deep end in her insanity to have a child. Bullet just stood there, hands on her hips, nose in the air, as if she was feeling proud of herself.

Silence followed for a good 10 minutes, before both Ragna and Makoto spoke.

"Huh?"

Noel just pouted. "Like I said, you two, Bullet is the father/mother of my child."

"How?"

"She impregnated me."

"How?!"

"We…had sex…"

"HOW ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH HER CHILD WHEN SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO IMPREGNATE YOU WITH?!"

Ragna and Makoto were pretty much confused with the entire thing, and Noel wasn't helping much. Kenya went to watch a re-run of Kaka-Man on TV during the silence.

Noel backed up a bit by the outburst before Bullet finally spoke.

"Well, Kokonoe helped us."

The beastkin and the reaper were still confused. Bullet expected this much.

"If you remember how I begged her to help me and Noel have a kid, she said it was impossible at first." They nodded. "Well…let's just say that she ran into a similar predicament, and created a pill to make it happen." She held up a little container filled with blue pills. "According to her, one pill grants any woman the equivalent of a male's sperm in their DNA. The only issue is that it's only good for one climax, and taking 2 or more a day could have…unwanted side effects. I don't know what they are, but I'm not willing to find out." She put the pills in her pocket and wrapped an arm around Noel, who relaxed against her. "So, I decided to be the guinea pig for this experiment, and lo and behold, it worked! Now we're gonna have a kid. I'm happy, Noel's happy, and the ladies back at the office can kiss my glorious glazed ass." She smirked.

Noel shook her head. "I think you mean _my_ glorious glazed ass. After all, who tames it every night?" She replied.

Bullet just grinned, a look that told Noel that she would be feeling sore the next day. "You want to make that a challenge?" She picked up Noel in her arms in a bridal carry.

Noel just kissed Bullet with a lustful look in her eye. "Try it, darling."

Ragna and Makoto just watched at both women rushed back to their home, no doubt aiming to make noise that would surely keep them busy.

"Um…did we just find out that Noel got pregnant by Bullet, didn't congratulate them, then see them run off back to their home to add to the Karma Sutra?" Ragna asked.

Makoto nodded. "And if what Bullet said was true…then Kokonoe must have a wife as well."

That surprised Ragna as well. He wondered who Kokonoe got married to.

* * *

Kokonoe was busy getting dressed from her 'massage' from her 'loving' wife. She uses those terms because it was more than a massage and there was less loving and more dominating. She didn't know how it happened, but the form of her wife in bed, sprawled out flat, showed her that if she can make the girl faint like that, she should wear the pants in this relationship.

"Oh, leaving so soon? After you thoroughly ravish my delicate body, force me to scream your name on multiple occasions, and to finish me off, you take one of your pills to impregnate me. You are a vastly horrible wife, not even staying to cuddle with me. How horrible." Rachel Alucard called out from her bed.

Kokonoe just sighed. "Trust me, Rachel, I wouldn't leave if someone didn't decide to be a fuckboy and touch something they didn't. Now I gotta go and clean their shit up before some real damage happens. You know how much I hate it when things get out of hand." Before she could step out the room, Rachel grabbed her wrist, spun her around and softly kissed her.

"I know. I do want you to hurry back soon, however. I get cold when you don't return home to me. I fear that you may be regretting our relationship, or that you're with some…slut" Rachel replied. Kokonoe gave her a kiss back and one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Rachel, I love you too much to hurt you. I may be a hardass at work, but when I'm with you, I'm just your woman, and only yours." She hugged her. "Now, when I get back, how about we go out for dinner, just the two of us?"

Rachel smiled. "You better be paying. You offered after all."

Kokonoe just smiled back and left. "Anything for you, princess."

* * *

"You know, I never did tell Kenya where exactly babies came from."Ragna randomly said after he and Makoto finished their 'nightly activities.'

"Yeah. You think she'll believe the stork story?" Makoto replied, her head on Ragna's chest, her hand fiddling with his facial features.

"Well, given that she's three, more than likely." He answered. "Still, today was a surprise. Noel's pregnant by Bullet, Kokonoe's married to a woman, and best of all, I got to map my wife's body once more." He got a light slap from said wife, but chuckled. "Yep, today was a good day…" He closed his eyes, sighing happily.

Makoto smiled and kissed his chin before laying back on his chest. "But I bet Kenya'll ask tomorrow. A girl her age is curious about a lot of things, and knowing where she came from is one of them." She propped herself up to look at her husband. "But if we do have another child, she'll wonder where they came from as well."

Ragna looked at her. "So what are you saying? That we tell her the truth or wait for another child to show her?"

"Well if we try for another child, that means that we'll have to have sex in order to make it happen, and I don't mind trying." She held a lustful look in her eyes. "Do you, my fine dear husband?"

Ragna didn't reply. He knew that Makoto just wanted another round of sex, and he didn't care. He just merely took her for a ride.

* * *

The next day, Kenya wondered why her mommy was limping a bit, but held a beaming smile on her face. Her daddy was whistling while making breakfast, something she only hear once before, and tried to imitate. It just looked like she was blowing air, and her daddy told her it was hard to try.

"Mommy, are you ok?" She asked.

Makoto smiled at her. "Yes, sweetie. Your daddy just didn't let me sleep last night."

Ragna laughed. "Don't listen to mommy, Kenya. She tricked me."

Makoto grinned. "Oh, like you resisted."

Ragna grinned back. "So you admit it."

The little spats between the two were never serious, especially when it came to sex. They just had to make it so that Kenya never caught on.

After breakfast, Makoto was about to leave for work when Kenya popped a question.

"Mommy, daddy, I still don't know where babies come from."

At that moment, Ragna and Makoto knew exactly what to say.

"Ask Uncle Jin and Aunt Tsubaki."

**Wow, this went longer than expected. Drama kind of went a bit far, but oh well, do what you all do best.**


End file.
